clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The CP Factor
The CP Factor has its own wiki. Come check it out! The CP Factor is a reality talent show that is shown on Penguin TV. It wants to find the best singer(s) on Club Penguin Island. It aired on June 7, 2014. It is hosted by Kermit O' Riley. To see the most recent season, click The CP Factor (Season 3). History In October 2013, Sam Rudi announced in an interview that a new show called 'The CP Factor' was coming soon to Penguin TV, after they posted it on their PengTube channel, everyone who seen it wondered what it was about so they all posted on Chitter loads of comments saying '#WhatIsTheCPFactor' and two days later, Sam Rudi replied saying it was a singing competition determined to find the best singer in all of Club Penguin Island, many people decided to enter, some entered solo and some entered as a group, the auditions for the first season took place in April 2014 and ended in May 2014, Bootcamp took place in May 2014 along with the judges houses that began in June 2014 and ended 2 days later just before the show aired on TV. Format Categories After the Auditions, the judges are given a call or a text on their phone saying what category they get, they will either get the '16-24s' (which has contestants aged 16 to 24), Over 25's (which has contestants aged 25 or over), and the Groups (including duo's). The judges will have a category in bootcamp which will have all of the contestants that are part of the category. Stages *Stage 1: Producers' auditions (these auditions are un-televised, and decide who will sing in front of the judges) *Stage 2: Judges' auditions (either in an audition room, an arena, or both) *Stage 3: Bootcamp (Seat Challenge) *Stage 4: Judges' houses *Stage 5: Live shows (finals) Auditions A round of first auditions is held in front of producers months before the show is aired, either by application and appointment, or at "open" auditions that anyone can attend. These auditions, held at various venues around the island, attract very large crowds. The auditions themselves are not televised, but shots of crowds waving and "judges' cars" arriving are filmed and later spliced in with the televised auditions shot later in the year. The production team supply the crowds with "home-made" signs. After waiting at the venue for hours and filming more inserts of screaming and waving, candidates are given a brief audition by someone from the production team. Should they pass that audition (either for reasons of talent or for the potential of making entertaining television), they are given a "golden ticket" that allows them to sing to a more senior production member. Only candidates who successfully pass that second and third auditions are invited to perform to the judges. The televised version misrepresents the process by implying that the entire huge crowds all perform to the judges. Bootcamp The judges find out their categories before bootcamp starts The judges make decisions on who to put through to judges' houses straight after each act had performed, with those getting a yes taking a seat in the final six chairs on stage. It is up to the mentor to decide, which act they wanted to take to judges' houses. But once all six spots are full, if the mentor wants to send another act through to the next stage it means they have to replace one of those who were previously given a yes. Judges Houses During these stages, the producers allocate each of the judges a category to mentor. This allocation takes place after completion of the auditions and prior to boot camp. They collectively choose 18 acts (6 from each category) for the next round. The judges then disband for the "visits to the judges' houses" round, where their six acts are reduced to four for the live shows. Live Shows The finals consist of a series of two live shows, the first featuring the contestants' performances and the second revealing the results of the public voting, culminating in one or more acts being eliminated. Celebrity guest performers also feature regularly. These live shows are filmed at Penguin TV Studios Building in Wembley, Club Penguin Island. Performances The show is primarily concerned with identifying a potential pop star or star group, and singing talent, appearance, personality, stage presence and dance routines are all important elements of the contestants' performances. In the initial live shows, each act performs once in the first show in front of a studio audience and the judges, usually singing over a pre-recorded backing track. Dancers are also commonly featured. Acts occasionally accompany themselves on guitar or piano. Results Before the results are announced, there are live or pre-recorded performances from one or more invited celebrities, often with performers connected to the week's theme. The results show begins with a group performance from the remaining contestants. The two acts polling the fewest votes are eliminated. Both these acts perform again in a "final showdown", and the judges vote on which of the two to send home. Ties are possible if a judge refuses to choose between one of their two acts if two of their acts are in the final showdown that week. In the event of a tie the result goes to deadlock, and the act who came last in the public vote is sent home. The actual number of votes cast for each act is not revealed, nor even the order; according to Kermit O' Riley (The Host), "We would never reveal the voting figures during the competition as it could give contestants an unfair advantage and spoil the competition for viewers". After The CP Factor The winner of The CP Factor is awarded a 1 million coins recording contract with Club Penguin Music Records, in association with Club Penguin Music Records. The CP Factor Live Tour is a live show that tours the island in the months following the conclusion of the series. It features an array of finalists and other memorable contestants from the most recent The CP Factor series. Judges The judges for the first season were Cadence, Sam Rudi and Dancing Penguin. Those three judges returned for Season 2 along with a new fourth judge, Meaghan. The judging panel returned for Season 3 and will be returning for Season 4 as well. However, Cadence confirmed on the second live show of Season 3 that she would be leaving the judging panel after that season to continue on her music career, making her the first of the three original judges to be leaving the panel. Shortly after, Andrew Gonzalez was confirmed to be a replacement for Cadence. Meaghan has also confirmed that she will be leaving after the fourth season to focus on her 2018 Club Penguin Tour. Rocket Slug announced she will be joining "the show" for Season 5, referring to CP Factor as Meaghan's replacement. Contestants Season 1 *Cody Lambert *DJ Dude *Penguin Direction *Joe Bankers *Mike34562 *Michael Pengy *Joseph Johnson *Samuel Rudolph *William Davis *Luis Kippner *Chris Anderson *Joseph Anderson *Chris Dude *Cee Lo Kane *Mark3450 *MM3 *Jack Johnson *Andrew Johnson and DigiTal *Arthur Sprits *Jesse Cleese *Markus and Charlene Davis *Louis King *William Davis *Patrick Peterson *Chris Shark *Before You Exit *Justin Beau *Alan Warder *DC Mac *May Kelly *Jack Andrews and Steve Aoki *Patrick Davis *Griffin Williams *John4990 *Robin Kieth (Eliminated-Auditions) *''Kendell Hutcherson'' (Eliminated-Auditions) *Richard Smith (Eliminated-Auditions) *Keith Carter (Eliminated-Auditions) *Duncan McBride (Eliminated-Auditions) *''Chase Sherman (As RP Duo)'' (Eliminated-Auditions) *Andrew Makali (Eliminated-Auditions) *''Lucy Velvet'' (Eliminated - Auditions) *Macy Loopy (Eliminated - Auditions) *''Mabel Turner'' (Eliminated - Auditions) *''Mel Griffith'' (Eliminated - Auditions) *Lee Melly (Eliminated - Auditions) *Seth Warner (Eliminated - Auditions) * Boo Bunion (Eliminated - Auditions) *Banny Dude (Eliminated - Auditions) *Edwin Barney (Eliminated - Auditions) *Grant Smith (Eiiminaed - Auditions) *Animal34 (Eliminated - Auditions) *Kitty321 (Eliminated - Auditions) *Joe Rooner (Eliminated - Auditions) (Add More) Italics means the eliminated person competed in a future season. Bold and Italic means they succeeded to the live shows in the season. Season 2 *Bruno Max *Freddy Bailey *Joe Compton *Jake Flash *Lauren Jasmine *Sam G *Terrie Ball *Amelia C *Robbie John *Kitty Peng *Jay Jack *Chris Bell *The Double Team *Hooks Up *Penguin Stereo *RP Duo *Kevin Winkleman (Eliminated) *Uber Delo (Eliminated) *Taylor Goodell (Eliminated) *''Kevin Serpentine'' (Eliminated) Season 3 *Ashley Longfollow *Brandon Jacobs *Ross Johnson *Frank Bushrod *Sam Norris *Patricia Davis *Lucy Velvet *Mabel Turner *Mel Griffith *Kendall Hutcherson *Will Anderson *Axel Powers *Rough Road *The Difference *Kings Of Arctic *Nick Jost *Alex Burnmeest (Eliminated) Italics means the eliminated person competed in a future season. Bold and Italic means he/she succeeded to the live shows in the season. Season 4 *Kevin Serpentine Trivia *This show is a parody of The X Factor. See Also *The CP Factor (Season 1) *The CP Factor Season 2 *The CP Factor (Season 3)